My Little Boy
by Verozexistente
Summary: Alex disappears. Rick is fears for his wife's health. Evelyn starts to have strange dreams and suddenly she sees Alex everywhere. Introducing a new character; Ernie Smith who is secretly in love with Evelyn. Follow the new adventure and discover the secret in "MY LITTLE BOY".
1. First chapter

**Yes, english is my second language!**

Evelyn, Alex and Rick O'connell sat in their kitchen eating breakfast. It was silent, a very comfortable silence.

"Mother?" Alex the 8 year old boy asked and looked up from his porridge.

"Mhm" replied Evelyn who was reading a heavy book about (A/N: Guess what?) Egypt. She was going to dissect a mummy today. Something she was very exited about.

"Can you show me the dead mummy?" asked Alex, he shared his mother's love for Egypt and mummies unfortunately. Something Rick didn't really liked.

"No." Rick simply said. Evelyn nodded.

"Your father is right, Alex." Evelyn added and gave Rick a kiss on the cheek before she swept out from the kitchen. She was heading to her job at the British Museum.

"Why can't I see it? It's so..." Alex began to say.

"You are not going to look at corpses" Rick pointed out.

"Just because you don't like them?"

Rick sighed "Go out and play in the woods and don't roll in the mudd. Be sure to be back when your mother comes home"

"Because of the party at the Stanfords, yes I know. What if I plays with their son all day, can I stay there so you can come then?" He smiled and Rick nodded. Alex ran out. He had a plan. The British Museum was not so far away, it took 45 minutes to go. He smiled, finally he was going to see the mummy.

* * *

Ernie Smith was an old man who was working at the British Museum. He loved history over everything. That explained his tragic love story. When Ernie was 20 years old he had a girl he loved, she loved him back and they planed to marry eachother in the vinter. Because Ernie's girl loved the snow. But one week before the wedding she drowned, some people said it was because of Ernie himself other said it was a mistake, she was always so happy and would never commit suicide. After her death Ernie was never himself anymore and he decided to dedicate his life to the history.

He watched the beautiful Evelyn O'connell when she was working today. She always reminded him of his girl. But she was married and he was too old, but his dreams didn't care about that. Every night was he dreaming of her...

"Ernie, I am done now. Could you help me to get the mummy back to it's sarcophagus?"

"Of course Mrs O'connell"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Evelyn?"

Ernie smiled and they put the mummy back. They put the sarcophagus on a vehicle and he took it down to the basement.

In the basement was a room with a very heavy door. Ernie tuted when he reached it, he didn't remember closing the door. Ernie pushed that out of his mind and opened the door. The sarcophagus was heavy so Ernie decided to just place it on the floor right over a trap door instead of a table where it was supposed to be located. He rushed out of the room, Ernie didn't enjoy that room, it was barely no oxygen in the room and it felt like someone was watching him.

He wanted back to the beauty Evelyn the woman he secretly loved and admired for her smartness. They shared something, their love for history and he really liked to look at her long legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Evelyn P.O.V**

I went home from the museum and felt very pleased about myself. Finally I had been able to study a mummy who didn't want to kill me. I opened the door to the big house and wondered where Alex was.

"Alex?" I asked.

"He's playing at the Stanfords." A deep voice answered.

I turned around and saw my husband smiling at me. I smiled back.

"That's good" I said "We can do whatever we want" Rick smiled and kissed me.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror we were getting ready for the party. I was wearing a long black dress, my make up was maybe little too much but that didn't matter.

"Ok are you coming?" Rick asked. We went to the car and drove to their house.  
I stepped out and the first I saw was Alex, he turned around and ran away.

"Alex?" I screamed after him "What are you doing?" but he was gone.

"Was Alex there? I didn't saw him." Said Rick confused.

"It's because he ran away from me. Why would he do that?" I asked hurt.

"Don't worry, he's a kid. Let him be. I am sure that he's going to come back soon." Rick put his arm around my waist and we went in to the party.

It was crowded, It looked like everyone from the town was invited. I saw some kids playing but never Alex.

"Have you seen him?" I asked Rick after a while.

He looked worried "No"

I went to Mrs Stanford she wasn't talking to anyone at that moment.

"Mrs Stanford, do you know where the boys is?" I asked her. She smiled warmly.

"I have put them into bed, so bad that Alex couldn't come. My son missed him."

My mouth droped "I thought he was here, Rick said that."

Mrs Stanford's smile faded. "Is he gone?"

I nodded "I think so." I turned around and almost ran to Rick "Rick, Alex is gone. He has never been here tonight!" I whispered and intrupted his chat with a man I've never seen before.

"Alex said that he was going to play with the Stanford's son." Rick said and looked worried.

"He have never been here according to Mrs stanford. We have to searh for him." I said and dragged him out.

When I came out I saw someone who made my heart jump, a person. A little kid, my Alex.

"He's there! Look" I said.

"Where?" screamed Rick "I can't see him"

I didn't answer him instead I started to run to my son. Then he turned around and ran. What is he doing?

"Alex?" Oh no he's running to the cliffs, it's dangerous there especially when It's dark outside.

I ran the fastes as I could but he's faster. When did my boy became so fast?

"No no Alex not there!" I heard Rick behind me. He screamed something but I didn't listen.

Suddenly I felt Rick's arms around me. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Evy, it's nobody there." He started to drag me away. I saw Alex standing there in the moonlight alone.

"Let go of me, Rick!"

Rick shook me "no one is standing there!"

Was he blind, Alex was there...

* * *

"Go to bed, Evy." My husband stared at me.

I turned my head to the window, ignoring him. I heard footsteps behind me and then I felt Rick's arms around my waist.

"We are going to look after him in the morning, Evy. I am also going to call the Scotland Yard. Alex is home tomorrow night." He said and tried to comfort me.

"Rick" I said and turned my face towards him "He was there, just infront of me. It's so dangerous at the rocks. What if he falls down..."

Rick's voice was hard when he answered me "He was not there, I didn't saw him."

Suddenly his safe arms felt like a prison.

"Go to bed, Evy" Rick once again said.

I gased up on the moon, wondering where my son went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Rick called the Scotland Yard that morning and an hour later our house was filled with cops. I was interviewed all day about Alex. If he would have left by himself, if I had seen someone strange person, if we had enemies...

They searched throught the woods and Rick was with them while I sat alone at home. Rick didn't want me to go he said that he didn't want to loose me too or something like that. It's horrible to sit here and wait for them to come home.

I spend all my day sitting at my window. I saw the sunrise, I watched the sun at the middle of the day and gased up on the breaking dawn. It was almost dark when I saw lights from the forest. The police and Rick was back.

I ran out to Rick, his face was lifeless. He didn't need to say anything... Tears filled my eyes when he passed me without saying a word.

* * *

"Mrs O'connell don't fear, we are going to find your son." the police inspector said and laid a hand on my shoulder before he walked out from the kitchen.

He was the last one. The house was empty exept for me and Rick. I missed Jonathan so much but he was in China right now and doing god knows what...

I walked slowly up the the second floor. From our bedroom I heard a noise, someone was crying. I tipped on my toes to Rick. He was sitting with his back to me. He didn't saw me until I laid my arms around him. He frowned, he didn't like to show his emotions like this.

"It's my fault" Rick said weakly.

"No, it's not." I comforted him or at least tried to.

"You don't understand... If I was a better father he wouldn't be gone. I wouldn't let him away like that without checking." He replied to me.

I shook my head "Alex is a big boy. He can take care of himself" I was not so sure about that. He was only 8.

Rick laid his head against my shoulder and we sat there...

* * *

Dreams can be so exiting, happy, funny but they can also be horrifying, sad and heartbreaking. My dream was everything mixed together. I played hide and seek with Alex in a forest while memories of him as a baby flashed infront of my eyes. But suddenly I couldn't find him I screamed his name.

I felt nails on my arms but when I turned around no one was there. The nails keeps scratching my arms. It's so dark and cold.

"Evelyn! Wake up!" A male voice screamed in my ear. My sheet was on the floor and I saw a little blood in my bed. I looked at my arms they where filled with scratches.

"Evy it was a dream" He said.

"No" I answered him and showed my arms. "That was not a dream."

* * *

"Mrs O'connell, it looks like you are suffering from nightmares." Dr. Newton looked at me, his eyes was deep. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, look!" I showed him my scratches.

He smiled his cold smile "Do you have a cat, Mrs O'connell?"

"Well yes, Cleo. But she would never hurt me, she is so old now." My fat white cat was old, almost 10 years. She would never do anything to hurt me, in fact she didn't like to do anything exept for laying on the sofa.

Dr. Newton interupted my inner monolouge. "That is the answer. Something else would be absurd."

I leaved him feeling angry as h*ll.

No one believed me, not Rick or this stupid Doctor.

When I came back to my empty house it felt like I was going to cry. All I wanted was my little boy back.

When I stepped into my library I saw him, the person who was my treasure...


	4. Chapter 4

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I looked at him. It was him, Alex. He was back, I felt so happy about it but very tired at the same time.

I opened my arms "Come to mommy" I said and tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"What's the matter, Alex?" I asked him when he didn't responded to me. He wasn't moving at all... instead he held out his hand. He wanted me to take it. That was something I couldn't deny. He startled but he allowed me to take his hand.

"Your hand is so cold." I said and I became worried. He might be ill or worse.

My other hand carressed his cheek. He shut his eyes from my touch.

"Alex" I whispered I gave him a hug. He stod in my arms stiff.

"Alex it's okay now. You don't have to worry about it anymore." I smiled while my tears rolled down my cheeks. "Your father is going to be so happy, he's been so worried" I couldn't believe it I found my son.

Alex broke away from my hug. I was so surprised. "Alex what are you doing?" I asked when he turned away and opened the book I've read that morning the day when he disappeared. He pointed at it. I moved closer to the book and opened, what's so strange with this book? I turned around to ask him what he meant. But I could only see his back, he was running out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I shouted and started to run after him. But once again he was to fast and I couldn't catch up with him. I went back to the library

He was gone, no... He was here with me but he's gone now. It's my fault.

* * *

Rick O'connell found his wife at a catatonic state. She sat on the floor with expressionless eyes.

"Honey?" He asked, he was worried now.

She didn't answer him, she didn't move, she didn't even blink. Rick sat down on the floor next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey?" He repeated "How are you?" No response.

Rick shook his head and said "Maybe you should go to bed" he took her arm and tried to make her stand up.

Evelyn gripped his hand with a surprising strength. "I am not crazy" she said and her eyes looked like they was going to fall out. She looked very crazy at that moment.

"I've never said you were" Rick replied.

"But I keeps seeing him, Rick. I've seen him so many times now." Rick tried to interupt her but she contiuned babbling. "He was here in the library today. Alex showed me my book about Egypt..."

"Which one, you have alot of books about Egypt" Rick said and tried to smile.

"That one I read, that morning when Alex disappeared. But I don't know what the book means, he ran away when I turned around."

Rick shut his head and tried to figure it out. "So you mean Alex was here and ran away." Rick said while Evelyn nodded.

"Yes, he was here but he refused to talk with me." Her wide eyes was filled with tears "He didn't want to talk to me." Rick didn't answer he was confused.

"Do you believe me?" Evelyn asked.

Rick thought about it for a while. He didn't want to upset her, her mind was fragile right now.

"Yes, I do" Rick lied. Evelyn started to smile "good" she said.

"We are going to find him, I know that. He is going to come back." Evelyn said and looked away from Rick smiling like she was dreaming.

Rick was not so sure about that, maybe he had accepted that they weren't able to get their son back. Evelyn was never going to accept that fact.

* * *

"Mr. O'connell I can't find any physicall problems with her." Dr. Newton said to Rick.

"But what about that she is seeing our disappeared son? It got to be something!" Rick was going to loose his temper.

"Mr. O'connell, I think I'm not the best man you can ask in this case. Maybe she could talk to a psychologist?" Dr. Newton asked the angry Rick.

"You mean a shrink?" Rick asked him "My wife is not crazy!"

"I've never said that. I am suggesting you that she might be better if she can see a psychologist." Dr. Newton defended himself.

Rick shook his head "My wife is not going to see a 'shrink'." With those words he left the room with Dr. Newton staring after him.

Dr. Newton shook his head. He knew that Rick O'connell was stubborn. But this was about his wife's health condition, she was obviously sick. He wondered when Mr. O'connel was going to realize that his wife was sick and that she needed professional help. But Dr. Newton decided to just observe at least for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

My boy has been gone in two months now. I am so worried about him, what if he is cold and hungry or scared. I am not there for him.

It feels like I have a hole in my chest at the place where the heart should be. I can't eat or at least not much.

My husband stares worried at me it's starting to get annoying. I know what he thinks even if he hides it. He thinks I am crazy.

"Evie" He used his nickname for me "You should eat" he stared into my tired eyes.

I looked down "How can I eat when Alex might be hungry, starving." I wanted to hide my tears. I don't want to show any emotions at all. But how can I hide my tears when Rick's blue eyes is scanning my moves all the time.

"Have you ever thought about the possibility that Alex is..." he paused like he was unabled to say more. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

My voice was harsh when I spoke "Goodbye, I'm going out."

How dare he to think that? I asked myself when I stormed out and to my surprise I saw Ernie Smith one of my co-workers at the Museum.

"Ernie?" I asked him and stoped infront of him.

"Mrs. O'connell, I wanted to see If you are going to come back to the Museum soon." He asked and looked hopefully, just like a boy.

"Do you think I can go back to work when my son is gone?" I asked him and realized that I sounded very upset and angry.

Ernie looked down "I am sorry. I know what it's like to loose someone..." He said and looked like he was years away in his mind.

I felt stupid "Ernie I am so sorry. I didn't mean that." I apologized.

He turned around and started to walk to the forest. I followed him. Before I entered the forest with Ernie I turned my head to my house, it looked empty like no one lived there, exept for a movement behind the curtains. Rick was watching me.

* * *

We sat down on a bench. Ernie looked at the little lake infront of us. His face was very peaceful.

"Did you know that my girl, Rose. That she looked exactly like you." He breaked the silence.

"No" I simply replied.

He laughed and contiuned "Rose had the same brown hair, and your brown eyes. You looks like she did but you are not acting like she did." He smiled and picked up a grey stone. "She was not stupid but she was not near you intelligence."

I listened to him. I never knew so much about his past. Just that he lost his girl when they where about to marry eachother.

"Rose was always happy and she loved the snow." Ernie smiled wider, he had something in his eyes. "She told me about her dreams, she wanted so much. But she never got it. I can't understand why she commited suicide"

I frowned "She did what?"

"She drowned" He said.

"But she..." I asked and felt very confused.

He ignored me "I was lost the days and years after her death. I didn't know what to do until I found my call, history."

It was silence in a couple of minutes.

"Evelyn, you are the only woman in the worl who could make me happy again." He said suddenly. "But we can't, we have the world against us."

"Uhm what exactly do you mean?" I asked him and frowned again.

He shook his head "If I only was 50 years younger." His face was sad. "But the sight of you makes me happy. I am happy we could speak to eachother."

"I am sorry Ernie, but I don't understands what you are talking about" I think I knew but I played dumb.

"I think you know Evelyn" For the first time he used my first name. "I have done something horrible to you. Something I never can make up to you." He was speaking in codes again.

"I am dying, Evelyn"

My mouth droped. "You are what?"

He smiled even wider but his eyes was sad. "I am very old, Evelyn. I know when it's time to leave..."

What is he sayaing? "But you said you did something horrible..." I questioned him.

"I think you are about to find out, soon. Evelyn I don't want to die knowing you hates me." The old man's eyes were big and green.

He took my hand. "It's time for you to go back, your husband is waiting."

"But I don't understand you" I said.

He stod up and walked away and before he came out of sight he turned around and wawed.

It was a wonderful sunny day.

* * *

I wished Alex was here.

Rick was angry and worried. He walked off and on in the house thinking of Evelyn and the letter he held in his hand. It was about Alex...

Even if the police hadn't found any body they was going to have a funeral. In the police's eyes Alex was a dead boy.

And no one can wake the dead...right? Exept for Evelyn, she have the bad habbit of waking mummies.

Rick was frustraded, he kicked in the door to Alex room. The room wasn't touched at all. It looked like Alex still slept there. It was overwhelming to be there, so many memories.

"Alex I wish I knew where you are. I am such a bad father" Rick suddenly said outload. He was surprised by his words.

A window slammed. Rick turned around confused. No window was open. He went down to the hall and into the kitchen. Rick sat down by the table in his own thoughts.

_"Dad!"_

Rick jumped in surprise. "What the heck was that?"

_"Dad!"_

"That voice again. What's going on?" Rick whispered to himself and took one of his guns. He was atleast going to be prepared.

Rick went up to the second floor and heard the voice again, stronger. It sounded like the voice belonged to Alex.

When Rick went into Evelyn's library he almost fainted. It takes alot for Rick to faint but the sight of his only son almost made him pass out.

"Alex" He dropped his gun and ran over to the boy. Alex looked very thin almost like I hadn't eated in months.

Rick embraced him. "I almost lost my hope. Your mother has been so worried about you." Rick babbled. Alex didn't answer him.

"What's the matter with you? Normally it's hard to make you stop talk, Alex"

Alex pulled away from the hug and ran to a table where a book was. He pointed at it.

"What is so special with that book?" Rick asked confused. Alex opened the book to a page about dissecting mummies.

Rick took it from him. "Just mummies and dead stuff..." he said and waited for a response.

It was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn's P.O.V

Ernie had left me confused. I hated myseries and surprises. I was thinking deeply when I went back to my house. It was almost dark and I turned every lamp on.

"Rick?" I asked. It was silent, exept for... someones snores. I smiled when I found Rick sleeping on the sofa fully dressed. His face was so peaceful. But my smile faded when I bent down to kiss his cheek, his breath smelled like alcohol.

I sighed it was too much to handle. My son is gone and my husband starts to drink when I'm not at home. Our little family was riped into pieces. I decided to wake him up to confront him.

"Rick" I shook him and almost shouted his name when he didn't responded.

"Just a couple of hours more, Desireé" He mumbled.

"This is ridiulous" I said to myself and went to the kitchen for some ice water. Yes that is going to wake him up.

"What the?" He jumped and he was certainly awake now even if he wasn't sober.

"It's time for you to wake up and who is Desireé?" I asked him and stod infront of him with my arms crossed. "Some woman?"

He shook his head and his face turned red when I said the name Desireé. "What are you talking about?"

"About your female contacts and why you are drunk!" I said angrily.

"My what?" He asked just as angry as me. "I am not drunk" he added. After that he almost lost his balance.

"Sure, and what do you call that?" I asked and held out a empty bottle of vodka.

He stod up straight again. "Maybe I took one or two after you left. That could explain something strange" he mumbled.

My anger blew up again. "Who is Desireé?"

His face turned red again. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"I can't believe you. Our son is gone and you starts to, you starts to..."

"What, I'm doing what?"

"You are going behind my back! We are married for gods sake and our son is disappeared."

"What do you think I'm cheating on you? Evelyn what the f*ck (A/N: Censured ^^) is wrong with you?"

"Don't you dare to take that tone with me!"

"Besides, our son isn't disappeared... he is dead. If you didn't know."

"No he's not dead! Don't you dare to change the subjekt!"

"The subjekt? Do you call this a conversation?"

"Who is Desireé?"

"She is no one. I haven't met anyone called Desireé in my life."

He starts to go away from me.

"You are lying! I wish I never had married you or even met you!" I screams after him.

"Yeah we all have alot of wishes." He turns around.

"You are the most rudest, unfaithfullest, stupidest man I've ever met in my entire life!"

"Enough!" He shouts back and takes a couple of steps towards me. I baked away a couple of steps. "I have never cheated on you, not now, never. I have been patient with your feelings after Alex disappearence. I have been trying to help you..."

"But you dreams about a ceartain Desireé." I interupted him.

"Why wont you stop? Evelyn grow up."

"I am the one who is growing up? What about you Mr. O'connell?"

"I am not cheating. You are the one!"

My mout droped. "Me? When?"

"Well let me think... today maybe. You and him, I have seen how he looks at you."

"Ernie? You got to be kidding with me, he is 50 years older than me!"

"Age is just a number you know." His hands were shaking like he wanted to slap someone, I hope it wasn't me.

He turned around and was going to walk away when I took a deep breath.

"I regret the day I met you, I shouldn't have saved you." My voice was calm but it hurted him hundred times more. I wasn't screaming at him, my voice was controlled. "I don't want to see you anymore" I was surprised by my words. I didn't mean that.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, I.." I stumbled.

"Evelyn did you mean that to 100%? Because if you do, I will be gone this night and never coming back."

"So you can spend the night with, Desireé?"

"Here we goes again. I thought this evening wouldn't be crazier" He walked to the door and took his coat. "I'm sleeping at Jonathan's old flat this night, thank god he didn't sold it."

"You can't drive, you are drunk" I said and stod infront the door.

"Why do you care?" He asked and shoved me out of his way.

"Don't be silly. It's raining and it's hard to see." I replied and followed him when he went to the car.

He ignored me and I gave up when he turned on the lights. I stod in the rain and watched the red lights disappear.

I sighed and went back to my house. It felt like I was going to cry, what have I done? When I stod in the hall the door slammed. When I tried to open it again it was locked.

Suddenly my vision turned dark. The lighs were off.

What is going on? I went up to the second floor and was heading to my room. Then the door slammed right infront of me.

"Mommy"

That was Alex voice.

"Alex!" I screamed.

All I could hear was a boy crying. The sound came and went. I tried to locate it and started to run after it.

"Mommy!"

"I'm here, Alex!"

The crying became loader. "Where are you?" I screamed while doors around me slammed. It felt like a wind blew inside the house. Suddenly the light came back and it blended me. When I could see again Alex stod infront of me.

"Oh Alex" I ran towards him and smiled. "I am not going to let you leave this time."

I rapped my arms around him but it was harder to feel him. He was fading away.

"No no!"

Something fell down on my head and made me close my eyes.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

11:59 AM

Rick opened the door, to his surprise it was unlocked. He had some flowers in his hand, Evelyn liked white roses, all he wanted was to talk to Evelyn and apologize for being drunk. Rick felt very embarrassed about he's been talking about Desireé in his sleep.

"Honey, are you home?" He asked and put the flowers on a table. Maybe she was asleep. But she wasn't, he found her lying on the floor in a room.

"Evelyn!" He bent down beside her and shook her. A book was lying beside her, it was the same book Alex showed him. Alex problaly visited her...

"That little..." He mumbled while he tried to wake up his wife. She mumbled something.

"Evelyn? Are you okay?" He asked. It looked like she didn't have any wounds.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came back to apologize from being drunk." He helped her up. "I am sorry"

Evelyn started to sobb when the memories came back again. Rick embraced her thinking she cried over him. They stod in the room for a while.

"Alex was here." Evelyn said after a while.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rick asked.

"I don't know what to do, Rick." She replied to him like she hadn't heard him.

"Evelyn, he haunts you because you can't let him go."

She shook her head "I can't let Alex go."

"You have to, or it will kill you"

Evelyn looked up into Rick's face. "Let him rest in peace" (A/N: R.I.P, yeah cheesy line) he said.

* * *

It was not many in the church this sunday. Just Evelyn, Rick, The Stanfords and other people. The priest talked about the boy who had left the living to early and how much his parents loved him.

"We are here together to say goodby to the boy Alexander Jonathan Richard O'connell. He was a smart young man who was a big loss.

It is a big tragedy when a child dies. Why would God take someone so young? Was this young man only eight supposed to be something greater in God's service?" He contiuned with his babbling.

Evelyn O'connell cried hard on her husband's shoulder. In Rick's eyes was something missing, a sparkle he always had, when he looked at his wife, played with his son. But it was gone now.

Rick O'connell had to almost drag his wife out of the church. She wasn't able to walk.

* * *

Evelyn P.O.V

"Stop reading that book!" Rick said angrily it seemed like I hadn't payed attention to what he just said.

"It's just that, he has showed me it twise. It's something about it and why does he want me to read the chapter about dissecting mummies?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered. "Well, I was just saying that we should sell the house and move."

My mouth droped. "Why?"

"Too many memories, all this painfull stuff." He explained.

"But also so many happy memories. Besides, he's not haunting me anymore." I lied. He was in all my dreams.

"Liar" Rick mumbled. "I've heard you talk in your sleep. You are always saying his name." His voice became stronger. "You need to get away from here. I need it."

"You can move." I replied.

"What?"

"Yes, I want to know what he's trying to tell me." I shook my head and thought about it. "I am missing some pieces."

"Yeah, you are missing some pieces, you NEED to get out of here." Rick answered me.

His voice became more soft "Think about it, please."

"How can I say no to you when you are looking at me like that?" I asked him and a got weak smile.

He smiled back, a very tired smile. His eyes was always sad. For a second it felt like all the pain was gone but only for a second.

A/N: This was more like a "filling chapter" yeah I know that may sound wierd but anyway keep in touch for next!


	8. Final Chapter

Evelyn's P.O.V

"Where are you going?" My husband asked me.

I turned around and faced him. "I'm finally going back to work today." I answered him and went out from our house. When I got into my car I gased up to the house and once again I saw the curtains moving, Rick was watching me again.

* * *

It was silent in the museum. Just the way I wanted it. I walked through the halls and rooms to my old desk. It looked exactly like it did when I had left it.

It was a day without any problems in fact I felt very pleased about myself. Now it realised how stupid it was to feel pleased about that. My boy must have been gone at that moment. Maybe he still was alive, maybe I could've saved him. If I was a better mother.

A piece of paper and jar made of glass on my desk caught my attention. What was that? It stod; Read me.

_Dear Evelyn Carnahan._

_When you have this letter in your hands, I'm dead. I'm buried at the London Cemetery, if you would like to visit me sometime. _

_Evelyn, I'm asking you for forgiveness. I'm actually begging you for forgiveness. There was nothing I could do, when I found out..._

_It was one of the biggest mistakes in my life to place it there._

_But when I'm thinking about it, we have both lost someone we loves. I lost my Rose, and that was my fault. If we hadn't argued that night she could have been here with me. You see, she stormed out of the house and I screamed after her... the last words to her was awful. There is so many things I regrets. But if she hadn't died I would never have met you._

_Evelyn, I have always loved you. Since the day when we met for the first time when you started to work here. First I thought that it was very bad that a young woman was going to be the head of the museum. But I was wrong, I understod why that day. You are such a brilliant woman and you are beautiful. Your husband is a lucky man._

_Ps. If you are wondering about the content in the jar... I'm pretty sure you will need it in the future. But maybe I'm wrong, you are a strong woman._

_Ds. _

_Ernie Smith_

I stared at the letter and read it over and over again. But I didn't became smarter. What is the mistake he's talking about, and what is it in the jar?

I picked it up and saw a couple of pills inside. That made me even more confused. I had to sit down.

Rick's P.O.V

I went through the big hall. Evelyn hadn't came home this night. That made me worried.

"Honey?" I asked when I came to her office. It was dark.

"Yeah?" Answered the voice of Evelyn.

"Where are you?" I asked.

I heard a giggle. "I'm right here." She poped up from behind the desk.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked half annoyed.

She didn't answer my question immediatly. Instead she put a piece of paper in her pocket. "I forgot about the time. I was reading a book" She said.

"You are always reding books." I said and we started to walk to the car.

Evelyn woke up suddenly. She gasped when it hited her, the idea. What Alex was trying to say with showing her the book about dissecting mummies.

Alex was so jealous about that he couldn't see when she dissected the mummy. He had always shared her love for egypt or mummies. He must have came to the Museum. But she never saw him.

If she had seen him she would have sent him home.

All he wanted was to see a real mummy.

That mummy she was going to dissect.

Evelyn flew out of her bed and ran to the closet for some clothes. Before she was going down stairs she went back to the master bedroom and gave the sleeping Rick a kiss on his forehead. He responded by mumbling a name.

Desireé.

Evelyn P.O.V

The jar with the pills is in my pocket. I don't know if I need to use it, or not. I'm back at the museum walking back to my office.

Let me see what did I do that day? I went through that day in my head. First of all I dissected the mummy but that is not relevant. After that I asked Ernie to take the sarcophagus to the basement and I returned home.

_It was one of the biggest mistakes in my life to place it there._

Is he talking about the sarcophagus?

_There was nothing I could do, when I found out..._

He knew but didn't want to tell me?

My heart raced in my chest when I went down to the basement. When I opened the door to the room with the mummy I saw that someone had placed it wrong. The sarcophagus was on the floor over the old trapdoor.

I knew Ernie was an old man and it might was too heavy for him. But he could at least told me.

I pushed it away and took a deep breath before I opened the trapdoor. The hole was dark so I grabbed a lamp from a table.

I've never been down here before. I realized that I was in a very small room with broken stuff. I saw a chair and some broken paintings. It smelled horrible.

"Mommy?" Said a childish voice from behind.

The voice made me jump. I turned around slowly and my heart jumped again when I saw him, my little boy. He threw himself into my arms, I hugged him back hard. I could see that he was crying.

"Alex, sweetie, don't cry." I said and whipped away his tears.

He hulked. "I couldn't get out."

"But you are free now." I grabbed him and helped him up. He was awfully thin. "You need to eat." I said when we came up again. "Are you hungry?" I asked him the stupid question. Of course he was hungry.

He didn't answer me, instead the lamp I was holding went off and a second after that, the lamps in the room went off. It was dark but I smiled, I had my son here.

"Just wait, I am going to fix this." I said and turned on the lights again.

He was gone.

"Alex?" I shouted. I found him again, he was lying on the floor. But he looked different. His face was grey and his hair and clothes were dirty. He was just skin and bones, it was nothing under his skin... Suddenly the horrible smell was back.

Because it came from Alex. He had been dead all this time in the basement. Ernie had put the sarcophagus on the trapdoor were Alex had hided. Alex couldn't get out and he died there. But why did he hide here? Was he afraid that it might be me who came? That was a question that wasn't going to answered.

It felt like someone had hit me in my belly. Alex had been dead all this time. It was too much to take in. My baby boy had been here alone in the dark for so long.

I knew what the pills was for.

My vision blurred but became less blurry after a while. Untill I could see everything again. It was a very sunny day. My heart was heal again and the feeling of a punch in my belly was gone.

"Mommy, can I wake up now?" Alex asked me. He was healthy and clean again.

"Yes you can." I smiled at him. I was dressed in a white dress and my hair was longer than it was usual.

He started to ran away but turned around smiling. "It feels like I have been gone for a very long time but I'm back again."

"It's the same for me." I replied. "But don't run to far away!" I added.

He almost laughed. "And no trapdoors?"

"No trapdoors."

**Several months later:**

Rick O'connell stod in the rain at a cementery. His coat was soaked by the rain and beside him stod an old woman. She had been very beutiful when she was young. But you could still see those beautiful traits almost hidden by age. She wasn't very smart but she was a very happy and kind-hearted human and she loved the snow.

Rick put some flowers on the grave infront of him. Evelyn always loved white roses.

The old woman laid a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Time to go back?" She asked the sad man beside her. He nodded and they started to walk away from the grave.

"You said you wanted to tell me something..."

"Oh yes" the old woman smiled. "My real name is Rosalie Bennet but everyone called me Rose, you can call me Rose too. I have always loved that nickname. My old fiancé gave me that name."

They walked out from the cementery. Rick smiled a weak smile.

"But I prefer Desireé. So tell me why did you take that name?"

"Because of the man who gave me the name Rose. But enough talking about me, so tell me how was Evelyn?" The old woman asked.

"Well she was an amazing mother and a wonderful wife, she had a passion love for Egypt and she..."

The sun rised, again.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Ps. I finally finished a story :)


End file.
